Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/09-04-2016
22:17:40 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! 22:17:41 UTC I would bring about the Dark Ages on the Internet :3 22:17:46 UTC > hybird nunotropical hypercane with no convection = swirl of low clouds 22:17:57 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! 22:18:04 UTC hail sassmaster 22:18:13 UTC let's start the revolution 22:18:23 UTC No don't worship me I ain't no God pls 22:18:34 UTC bring the red flags, comrades! unite! 22:18:49 UTC Did you know, with Isaac, 0 tornadoes were reported in Louisiana, like TF 22:19:06 UTC Really? 22:19:41 UTC brb 22:19:47 UTC yeah, didn't you read the third paragraph on the Hurricane Isaac page on TC Wikia 22:19:53 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:20:01 UTC I kinda skimmed through it 22:20:14 UTC Ah, okay 22:20:34 UTC Is the edit farmers union the only party on this wiki 22:21:06 UTC We used to have like six :p 22:21:15 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/storminfo/09L_gefs_latest.png" 22:21:35 UTC I lost interest in my Wikia for some reason, like WTF is wrong with me 22:22:23 UTC Maybe it's because of the lack of people that are on it, or maybe the fact that for some reason Sass is only a chat moderator because he deserves more 22:22:30 UTC the rarest thing on planet earth is going to happen right now :P 22:22:33 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:22:49 UTC Aww, thank you for that Brick, but I as of now I don't need any extra rights 22:22:52 UTC smallcan I join the edit farmers union, pls? :P 22:22:56 UTC Yes :p 22:23:25 UTC You might be surprised I said yes, but you can join because your edits are legit :p 22:23:27 UTC this is totally ironic but yay 22:23:39 UTC Lol then say no to no spam SM. :3 22:23:48 UTC lol 22:24:03 UTC I'll go (brb) for a few minutes. and don't forget to add me to the page :P 22:24:04 UTC Yeah, I could be an Edit Farmer if I weren't Anti-Spam 22:24:14 UTC You don't have to mean it, just say no :p 22:24:27 UTC yes you do :3 22:24:30 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:24:41 UTC I'm changing the rule :3 22:24:51 UTC I'll change it back :3 22:25:03 UTC Just say no to what Anti-Spam 22:25:11 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:25:15 UTC Say no to no spam :3 22:25:40 UTC I feel like making a Sandbox page on my wiki for the Parties I may start 22:25:45 UTC k. 22:26:03 UTC Must....pass....Playten.... 22:26:13 UTC Well, I need to read about the union, is there a page in which I can do so 22:27:02 UTC Well, I am going to edit farm now 22:27:04 UTC :p 22:27:10 UTC Hold on 22:27:29 UTC http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/The_Edit-Farmers_Union 22:27:50 UTC Thx, be free to edit farm Sass 22:27:56 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:28:04 UTC I'll edit farm later today 22:28:07 UTC Of course I'm free, you don't tell me what to do :p 22:28:09 UTC Wb Hype 22:28:19 UTC thanks 22:28:20 UTC ^ :p 22:28:23 UTC @Sass 22:28:27 UTC Wb hype 22:28:38 UTC thanks 22:28:56 UTC Np 22:29:41 UTC 215 mph -> 155 mph -> 70 mph. reminds me 9f a yugioh duel. 22:29:49 UTC of * 22:30:19 UTC "Edit Farming is Good. Spamming is Good. SM pls" (silly) 22:31:28 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:31:47 UTC I made that slogan 22:32:18 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:32:59 UTC Now we have a picture of me edit-farming that we can add to the party image 22:33:08 UTC 215 -> 155 -> 70 -> 35 22:33:20 UTC lol @ Sass 22:33:22 UTC :p 22:33:29 UTC Oh yay @Sass :p 22:33:48 UTC Do you want to take a screenshot or should I upload mine? 22:34:23 UTC I'll make it :3 22:34:42 UTC http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wishcasters_Union Nuno Pls 22:34:59 UTC Hanna: 115 MPH -> 100 MPH -> 75 MPH -> 40 MPH 22:35:30 UTC Aww, it's weakening ;( 22:36:55 UTC (Brb) 22:36:58 UTC What if a Hurricane was expected to reach C3 and it peaked at 110mph making it a C2 Fail 22:37:04 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sassmaster15 Look at the new image :p 22:37:18 UTC @Brick That would be so irritating 22:37:27 UTC lol 22:38:10 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:39:11 UTC Also guys did you see the link I posted above 22:39:26 UTC Yep. 22:39:40 UTC Nuno made it. Lol 22:40:27 UTC @Brick I think Ernesto 2012 was like that 22:40:36 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:41:27 UTC Same with Gordon 22:42:02 UTC Yep 22:42:19 UTC Oh man, that must've made some people mad 22:42:42 UTC 2012 was stripped of two other possible majors. Three if Sandy wasn't upgraded 22:45:03 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:45:09 UTC Now, wasn't 2012 La Niña? 22:46:27 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:46:38 UTC i still feel so sad and ignored ;( 22:47:07 UTC Why? Because you weren't nominated? 22:47:18 UTC yep 22:47:47 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:47:48 UTC 2011 was La Nina 22:48:10 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:48:13 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:48:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:48:32 UTC @Jd Weird...I just found a wikipedia page that says 2012 was Niña 22:48:40 UTC Test 22:48:42 UTC Test 22:48:45 UTC Wb Hype, Brick, Money 22:48:49 UTC Thanks 22:48:50 UTC Hello 22:48:54 UTC Np 22:48:56 UTC Ok 22:49:05 UTC thx 22:49:09 UTC Np. 22:49:12 UTC @Money for what 22:49:16 UTC My internet crapped out :3 22:49:19 UTC :p 22:49:44 UTC Yeah, late 2012 was ENSO neutral, the beginning was Nina tho 22:49:49 UTC k. 22:50:09 UTC 2013 was neutral, 14 was weak Nino 22:50:18 UTC https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2010%E2%80%9312_La_Ni%C3%B1a_event Three lovely years of Niña :3 22:50:32 UTC I'll try to find it. 22:50:34 UTC @ MH 22:51:32 UTC #bd00ff 22:51:35 UTC @ MH 22:51:38 UTC 2013 was awful and it wasn't El Nino 22:51:52 UTC Okay 22:52:14 UTC (bk) 22:52:16 UTC ENSO Neutral usually makes the Atlantic great....why did it make 2013 suck? (mad) 22:52:17 UTC Wb 22:52:18 UTC Wb 22:52:21 UTC Thanks 22:52:23 UTC Np 22:52:37 UTC WB 22:52:41 UTC Thanks to all wbers 22:52:44 UTC np 22:52:45 UTC :P 22:52:56 UTC :p 22:53:00 UTC :p 22:53:05 UTC 2013 hated theirself (selfhatred) 22:53:07 UTC I love my Hypothetical ENSO Wikia. 22:53:09 UTC :P 22:53:10 UTC :3 22:53:13 UTC :p 22:53:16 UTC :p 22:53:17 UTC LINK 22:53:25 UTC Ask nicely :p 22:53:37 UTC I didn't mean CAPS 22:53:39 UTC "The lack of activity was primarily caused by an unexpected significant weakening of the Atlantic Ocean thermohaline circulation between winter and spring. " k. 22:53:46 UTC k. 22:53:51 UTC http://hypothetical-enso.wikia.com/wiki/2051-2065_ENSO_Data 22:54:00 UTC It kinda slipped and I was too lazy to switch it back @Sass 22:54:03 UTC I want a strong "thermohaline circulation" :3 22:54:10 UTC @Brick Okay lol :p 22:54:16 UTC What font do we want guys? @Edit Farmers Union Members 22:54:20 UTC @Bob that may or may not come next year :3 22:54:28 UTC I'm fine with whatever :3 22:54:35 UTC k. 22:54:51 UTC There are so many :p 22:54:56 UTC 2013 in the Atlantic should've been like the WPac that year :3 22:55:07 UTC :p 22:55:26 UTC 2013 itself was a Failica 22:55:39 UTC Yeah, we would get some very destructive storms, but hey, it keeps the Atlantic lovers alive for another year :3 22:55:48 UTC :P 22:56:22 UTC Even the EPAC sucked in 2013 lol 22:56:30 UTC :p 22:56:34 UTC 2065 - 2066 0.4 0.4 0.2 0.0 0.0 -0.2 -0.3 -0.4 -0.4 -0.4 22:56:36 UTC It was worse in 2010 :p 22:56:39 UTC ^ 22:57:08 UTC brb 22:57:09 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:57:11 UTC Ok. 22:57:49 UTC I still remember making that super inactive EPAC season and SDT was like "you insulted the Pacific now I will continue to be inactive." 22:57:50 UTC TS Douglas in the EPAC in 2014.... 22:58:16 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:58:36 UTC brb 22:58:40 UTC Ok 22:58:47 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:59:07 UTC Eeeeeee so many fonts ay ay 22:59:10 UTC :p 22:59:15 UTC Edit farmers union is awesome 22:59:31 UTC Pls choose font plox 22:59:42 UTC Wait SM is in it now? :p 22:59:47 UTC no :3 23:00:00 UTC i feel like making a 2020 EPac 23:00:09 UTC That would be a cool idea @Roussil 23:00:17 UTC You would get to make Douglas :p 23:00:23 UTC He never pledged allegiance to say that he has to say no to no spam if he wants to join :3 23:00:32 UTC lol 23:00:35 UTC Speaking of which, you have to do that as well, Bob. :3 23:00:37 UTC and no im not making Douglas a 40mph failicia this time 23:00:42 UTC ok. :p 23:00:54 UTC Do the pledge :p 23:00:57 UTC I pledge allegiance to legal spam. 23:01:02 UTC :p 23:01:04 UTC Okay :p 23:01:09 UTC You can stay :p 23:01:15 UTC :p 23:01:22 UTC It was actually 50 mph Rousill 23:01:30 UTC Nuno failed in getting in :p 23:01:33 UTC :p 23:01:50 UTC I still can't believe Nuno thinks Layten is female and Keranique is male. (facepalm) 23:02:05 UTC lol :P 23:02:10 UTC :p 23:02:16 UTC Nuno plox 23:02:19 UTC Pls 23:02:30 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:02:34 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:02:38 UTC Also, he said that Keranique "isn't that good in chat" whatever the heck that is supposed to mean. 23:02:42 UTC (facepalm) 23:03:01 UTC SM, say "I pledge allegiance to legal spam" to join the Edit Farmers Union :3 23:03:12 UTC :p 23:03:13 UTC lol 23:03:32 UTC k. :P 23:03:36 UTC The "Abduction" font looks pretty cool. I'll try it out 23:03:37 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:03:48 UTC I pledge allegiance to legal spam. :P 23:04:11 UTC :p 23:04:25 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:04:46 UTC To say "The Edit-Farmers Union" on the logo 23:05:04 UTC Yay SM is a member now :p 23:05:08 UTC oh :p 23:05:35 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:05:36 UTC Roussil is edit farming now :p 23:05:38 UTC Wb 23:05:41 UTC Thanks 23:05:43 UTC np 23:05:49 UTC WHAT WHO NOTICED IT 23:05:51 UTC WTF 23:05:52 UTC So, Odile wants to join the EFU it seems :p 23:05:53 UTC I did. :p 23:06:02 UTC #EFU2016 23:06:11 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:06:15 UTC Wb Hype 23:06:23 UTC Wb 23:06:42 UTC "Added category: Banned users" Roussil pls 23:06:46 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:07:05 UTC Hey, Nuno was banned :p 23:07:09 UTC :p 23:07:10 UTC True :p 23:07:23 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:07:25 UTC Nuno returned because of Orlando. 23:07:33 UTC Yep. 23:07:46 UTC Dammit Hype quit doorspamming :p 23:07:49 UTC :p 23:07:56 UTC mkay 23:08:01 UTC :P 23:08:05 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:08:28 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:08:39 UTC Wat 23:08:46 UTC "Added category: Shut up SM " 23:08:47 UTC :/ 23:08:52 UTC :/ 23:08:58 UTC :/ 23:09:02 UTC No need to be mean 23:09:07 UTC These are part of the reasons, Roussil, why we don't think you are ready to be a (bcrat). 23:09:10 UTC So much edit farming yay 23:09:27 UTC oops never intended that 23:09:28 UTC Remember when you earned yourself a warning for doing that to my seasons? 23:09:29 UTC lol 23:09:31 UTC lol I can't even rollback that. :P 23:09:35 UTC :p 23:09:37 UTC Im not adding him to the logo though. Only founders allowed on the logo :3 23:09:43 UTC :3 23:10:00 UTC yay someone nuked my edits 23:10:11 UTC yay, it works :P 23:10:15 UTC :p 23:10:27 UTC :p 23:10:35 UTC 1,340 bytes of spamming yay :P 23:10:47 UTC I don't have a problem with mass categorization as long as the categories make sense and are related to the article. 23:11:00 UTC But, categories like "Shut up SM" should not be included. 23:11:02 UTC ^ 23:11:12 UTC Spam is for chat, not articles 23:11:15 UTC :p 23:11:20 UTC :p 23:11:29 UTC @Sassmaster you can spam all over your wiki, right? 23:11:36 UTC Yes, everywhere :3 23:11:38 UTC a 23:11:39 UTC s 23:11:40 UTC w 23:11:41 UTC w 23:11:46 UTC Wb Collin 23:11:49 UTC The only rule is "Everything must be spam" 23:11:50 UTC :p 23:11:51 UTC thanks 23:11:52 UTC np 23:11:53 UTC :p 23:11:59 UTC what the heck is odile doing? 23:12:02 UTC :p 23:12:10 UTC He was spamming categories. :p 23:12:11 UTC WHO WAS MESSING UP WITH MY EDITFARMING EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH 23:12:12 UTC Spam editing 23:12:21 UTC Ok i ran out of creative category names so here is a extremely long name here :D 23:12:25 UTC :d 23:12:26 UTC really? 23:12:27 UTC You can edit form in the proper manner, not by spamming :3 23:12:31 UTC *farm 23:12:42 UTC kek (cur | prev) . . (-1,340)‎ . . StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) (Reverted edits by MonseurRoussil1997 (talk | block) to last version by NunoLava1998) 23:12:43 UTC @Bob that was one of his categories 23:12:50 UTC i didn't do it :p 23:12:53 UTC oh :p 23:13:16 UTC blah 23:13:25 UTC I think 92L may have recon tomorrow, not sure though 23:13:26 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:13:31 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:13:34 UTC http://spammersunite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM 23:13:41 UTC 92L is stressful 23:13:42 UTC OMG 23:13:47 UTC YEEEEEEEEEEEE 23:13:48 UTC D 23:13:53 UTC nvm I don't think they are flying tomorrow ;( 23:14:09 UTC Copy Nuno's article, put it there, and then spam categories as much as you want Odile :3 23:14:28 UTC 92L is stressful 23:14:30 UTC I'm in that chat. :p @Sassmaster 23:14:31 UTC its just like 99L 23:14:47 UTC I'm fine with a short break in Atlantic activity as long as it isn't more than 7-10 days 23:14:49 UTC @Bob lol I'll join you 23:14:54 UTC img="www.nhc.noaa.gov/xgtwo/two_atl_2d0.png" 23:14:56 UTC thats a big band 23:14:57 UTC from 92L 23:15:00 UTC Also, swearing and vandalism are legal there :p 23:15:03 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:15:07 UTC Hey Darren 23:15:08 UTC Hey Darren 23:15:09 UTC :p 23:15:19 UTC @Sassmaster are there any rules there? 23:15:25 UTC i want at least one invest near hte azores 23:15:26 UTC *the 23:15:32 UTC Hi 23:15:33 UTC Maybe in October @Keranique 23:15:34 UTC Wait 23:15:40 UTC Sometimes in October you get subtropical-ish storms near the Azorex 23:15:41 UTC Like I said, the only rule is "Everything you do must be spam" 23:15:42 UTC :p 23:15:43 UTC Is collin a (bcrat)? 23:15:46 UTC Yes 23:15:47 UTC Yep, we voted on it 23:15:51 UTC Oh 23:15:52 UTC Cool 23:16:11 UTC Edit Farmers, let's go to Sassmaster's wiki and have a spamfest :3 23:16:15 UTC :3 23:16:17 UTC YESSSSSSSSSSS 23:16:25 UTC crap i closed the tab 23:16:30 UTC Link pls 23:16:37 UTC http://spammersunite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Swearing, vandalism, and spam are all legal here 23:16:41 UTC It's my wiki :3 23:17:00 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:17:54 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:18:12 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:18:17 UTC Also something bad happened right near me today 23:18:18 UTC Hey $ 23:18:21 UTC Hi 23:18:43 UTC At a small park 23:18:50 UTC Tons of kids play there 23:18:51 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:19:00 UTC !emotes 23:19:29 UTC So its a long two way parking lot 23:19:45 UTC What 23:19:46 UTC happened 23:19:47 UTC img="imagehost7.online-image-editor.com/oie_upload/images/517535e52C6/ODOt3UmQCPag.png" 23:19:53 UTC sorry my chat was lagging 23:19:54 UTC And some lady comes in going 65 mph 23:20:00 UTC It looks cringy now 23:20:03 UTC oh jeez 23:20:09 UTC And hits a speed bump and looses control 23:20:14 UTC :/ 23:20:18 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:20:28 UTC Two people fly out of the cars 23:20:34 UTC And I forgot to change the color yay 23:20:43 UTC One person walking in the parking lot gets hit 23:20:59 UTC Oh God :/ 23:21:09 UTC And they got their neck stuck in the front bumper 23:21:21 UTC The rest of their body was trapped under the car 23:21:24 UTC oh jeez 23:21:26 UTC :/ 23:21:28 UTC damn 23:21:30 UTC is this on the news? 23:21:33 UTC Holy crap 23:21:41 UTC You saw this in person? 23:21:52 UTC Into a nearby field, and spectators take her down 23:21:56 UTC @Hype do you know the hex code for the color of my username 23:22:05 UTC 5 minutes later she is arrested by police 23:22:14 UTC wow 23:22:17 UTC @Money I'll find it 23:22:20 UTC jeez 23:22:36 UTC Okay 23:22:42 UTC So I was at my grandparents house about maybe a quarter to half mile down from there 23:22:50 UTC #34A853 @Money 23:22:55 UTC And we heard the crash, and I heard the lady scream 23:23:15 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:23:22 UTC Wb SM. :P 23:23:27 UTC #34A853 23:23:32 UTC ninja'd 23:23:34 UTC :p 23:23:38 UTC So we start hearing sirens and we decide to ride out bikes (we rode our bikes to my grandparents house) to check it out 23:23:41 UTC Thanks Blobby. :P 23:23:45 UTC (np) 23:23:55 UTC Thanks Bob 23:24:01 UTC (np) 23:24:10 UTC Geology isn't a real science! 23:24:13 UTC So we come in the park from the side and JTS flooded with cop cars, ambulances, and fire trucks, as well as a decent amount of spectators 23:24:15 UTC jk 23:24:16 UTC jeez 23:24:29 UTC Sheldon pls 23:24:35 UTC And we go up to the scene and it was BAD 23:24:36 UTC :p 23:24:47 UTC :/ 23:24:50 UTC @ Darren 23:25:06 UTC Anyone got killed? 23:25:09 UTC @ Darren 23:25:18 UTC ? 23:25:32 UTC I got a glimpse if the lady who got stuck in the car, she was in a stretcher, and she has a big cast around her nkech 23:25:36 UTC *neck 23:25:53 UTC "around her nkech" 23:25:57 UTC nkech 23:25:58 UTC pls 23:26:04 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:26:06 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:26:10 UTC And then a lady told us what happened and we just went back to our grandmas house and we told everyone about it 23:26:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:26:36 UTC I hope that person lives 23:26:37 UTC I really do 23:26:38 UTC Sheldon: Meteorology isn't a real science! 23:26:54 UTC Same @ Darren 23:27:26 UTC Same 23:27:31 UTC I think it'll be on the news 23:27:41 UTC I'm in SE Michigan right Noe 23:27:51 UTC Visiting my grandparents for laybor day 23:27:56 UTC *now 23:28:04 UTC @Hype/Bob do you know the hex code for the color of Sass' username? 23:28:11 UTC @SM is some kind of JS required for resizing emoticons? 23:28:35 UTC #133e3b 23:28:36 UTC @Money 23:28:40 UTC Okay 23:29:00 UTC Money its #133e3b I think 23:29:47 UTC Actually, it's CSS, not JS. :P @Bob 23:29:59 UTC :p 23:30:09 UTC MediaWiki:ChatResizeEmoticons or is there another one? 23:30:31 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:30:37 UTC Nope, it's really MediaWiki:ChatResizeEmoticons. :P 23:30:43 UTC :p 23:31:11 UTC lol 23:31:57 UTC Wikia should leave the "5-emote rule" to individual wikis. Not everyone hates spamming. :3 23:32:02 UTC :P 23:32:14 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:32:39 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:32:45 UTC Hello, my name is Martin Shartin. 23:32:52 UTC Uhh hi 23:32:57 UTC The hell is this 23:32:58 UTC Hello. 23:32:59 UTC Sheldon: Meteorology isn't a real science! 23:33:02 UTC I love hurricanes. 23:33:06 UTC Cool 23:33:08 UTC brb 23:33:09 UTC Ummmmmm 23:33:10 UTC :D 23:33:14 UTC So you are a new user? 23:33:28 UTC Yes, my name is Martin Pezzack, but you can call me Martin Shartin. 23:33:46 UTC Ok 23:34:18 UTC (brb) 23:34:21 UTC Who here likes traditional cornish pasties and sausage rolls? 23:34:30 UTC What 23:34:31 UTC Uhhhhhhh 23:34:35 UTC I own a shop in the heart of Britain selling traditional pastries. 23:34:45 UTC Awesome 23:34:59 UTC Eh wat 23:35:23 UTC Does anyone know Alan Snell? Snell Snell Alan Snell. 23:35:32 UTC ...... 23:35:35 UTC Nooooo . . . ? 23:35:41 UTC ??.?. 23:35:55 UTC ..okay, what's going on here? :P 23:35:59 UTC Gordon Bennett. 23:36:09 UTC Who are you? 23:36:10 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:36:15 UTC Wb 23:36:16 UTC Who are you? Douglas? 23:36:19 UTC Has anyone ever experienced being in a severe hurricane? 23:36:22 UTC I'm Martin Pezzack. 23:36:25 UTC This is odd 23:36:28 UTC Um... 23:36:31 UTC I'm in my 40's. 23:36:33 UTC k 23:36:34 UTC ..I seriously don't get if this is a prank or not. 23:36:36 UTC ^ 23:36:41 UTC What did I just walk into? 23:36:45 UTC Why would it be a prank? 23:36:46 UTC I'm confused, actually. 23:36:48 UTC Am I not entitled to be here? 23:36:50 UTC You own a shop in Britain, but you get hit by strong hurricanes? 23:36:52 UTC Is it just regular users only? 23:37:01 UTC We've just had users create prank accounts before 23:37:06 UTC No. 23:37:07 UTC No you're fine, but it's just odd to see someone so old on the wiki 23:37:21 UTC The wiki isn't about a TV show or game for kids lol. 23:37:29 UTC True 23:37:32 UTC Hurricanes can have interest of any age. 23:37:36 UTC Yep. 23:37:44 UTC So, what's your favorite hurricane? 23:37:45 UTC Still.....everyone else is in their teens or 20's. I do agree with you though.. 23:38:16 UTC Hurricane Type 5 23:38:27 UTC Uhh 23:38:29 UTC Hex code for Collin's username again pls 23:38:32 UTC :p 23:38:36 UTC :P 23:38:38 UTC Hurricane Faye 23:38:39 UTC No, like what is your favorite storm? Like Katrina, Sandy, etc? 23:38:41 UTC Oh. 23:38:43 UTC Or Cyclde. 23:38:51 UTC Uh, those don't exist 23:38:53 UTC Irving is also good. 23:38:59 UTC Those are hurricanes 23:39:03 UTC Faye exists 23:39:05 UTC *are not 23:39:10 UTC Faye exists 23:39:13 UTC Keranique, is this you? 23:39:15 UTC Well Faye did exist 23:39:19 UTC No 23:39:20 UTC What is a Keranique? 23:39:23 UTC But in the form of Fay I believe 23:39:29 UTC Faye was a hurricane for one year 23:39:35 UTC Her name @Pezzack 23:39:36 UTC Like in the 70s 23:39:42 UTC As I say, I'm old. 23:39:45 UTC Oh okay 23:39:46 UTC It's not me @Sass 23:40:00 UTC Okay 23:40:02 UTC just like you thought that the other person was me but it was hunter 23:40:05 UTC And, Irving is a storm I made in one of my seasons 23:40:11 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:40:14 UTC and steven's season 23:40:15 UTC @sass 23:40:16 UTC Want to see a picture of me? 23:40:19 UTC Hi brick 23:40:23 UTC Um okay 23:40:25 UTC Uh, okay. 23:40:27 UTC k 23:40:30 UTC .... 23:40:43 UTC Okay 23:40:59 UTC Why do I think this is Collin playing a prank :P 23:41:01 UTC Who's Mr Pezzack 23:41:05 UTC Idk 23:41:06 UTC Some random user 23:41:11 UTC Hello 23:41:15 UTC Does anyone know Collin's username colorhex code? 23:41:20 UTC *color hex 23:41:24 UTC I need it again 23:41:31 UTC Nope, sorry. 23:41:48 UTC Hype does 23:41:51 UTC And Bob 23:41:56 UTC Well, gtg, tell me what happens when I come back 23:41:59 UTC k 23:42:01 UTC But they are lurking again :p 23:42:05 UTC Hey 23:42:06 UTC #bd00ff @MH 23:42:07 UTC cya Sass 23:42:08 UTC o/ 23:42:10 UTC Can bureaucrats IP check people? 23:42:17 UTC No. 23:42:19 UTC Nope. 23:42:21 UTC No 23:42:22 UTC k 23:42:24 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:42:27 UTC just wondering 23:42:33 UTC We won't do a check user just yet 23:42:44 UTC https://www.facebook.com/martin.pezzack 23:43:07 UTC Ah, OK, welcome :) 23:43:10 UTC I am not happy. 23:43:11 UTC I am a new user and people suspect me to be someone else. 23:43:14 UTC ;( 23:43:23 UTC I'm sorry :( 23:43:25 UTC We are sorry 23:43:31 UTC Well, we are sorry for the confusion. Welcome to the wiki! 23:43:33 UTC Welcome to the wiki, anyway! 23:43:34 UTC We'really sorry. 23:43:35 UTC We're super sorry 23:43:55 UTC We are just tight on new users here, as we have some issues with vandals on this wiki. 23:43:59 UTC ^ 23:44:02 UTC @Money 23:44:06 UTC We just are a little paranoid because we get bad people here sometimes 23:44:11 UTC But you seem very nice 23:44:14 UTC ^ 23:44:16 UTC We're really sorry * 23:44:22 UTC Welcome to the wiki! :) 23:44:26 UTC ^ 23:44:30 UTC I can forgive you all, thank you. 23:44:55 UTC Welcome :) 23:44:56 UTC np :) 23:45:02 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:45:22 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:46:32 UTC So Mr Pezzack, would you like help with anything g 23:46:40 UTC Sorry for xtra g 23:48:11 UTC test 23:48:31 UTC Wb 23:48:36 UTC I'm actually new to the entire wikia. 23:48:40 UTC wb Bob 23:49:01 UTC Lots of things 23:49:02 UTC well you can chat, and edit. 23:49:06 UTC Someone pm him the details? There is a lot of stuff to know 23:49:20 UTC Make your own hypothetical storms is what we do best here :P 23:49:24 UTC :P 23:49:26 UTC and many more things. 23:49:37 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:50:13 UTC Thank you. 23:50:14 UTC What details? 23:50:16 UTC What stuff to know? 23:50:36 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:51:41 UTC So there are different wikis on this larger network. The wiki you found is Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki, which, as the name suggests, is where you make hypothetical hurricanes. Each wiki is centered around a different topic, and you can edit the wikis to try and help contribute to the overall project, and you can chat! :) 23:51:46 UTC Hi IP 23:52:05 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:52:13 UTC That's great, I will certainly look into making some edits. 23:53:05 UTC same here. 23:53:14 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:53:16 UTC we hope you enjoy your stay here. 23:53:21 UTC Me too 23:53:33 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:53:46 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:53:56 UTC (Brb) 23:54:01 UTC Welcome, I'm pretty new here too 23:54:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:54:52 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:55:57 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:56:43 UTC Fifteen-E has formed... for God's sake 23:57:45 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:58:26 UTC wow 23:59:12 UTC Expected to hit Mexico some time this week 23:59:26 UTC Hurricane Watch in Baja :/ 23:59:56 UTC Everyone.